Cursed Into Love
by LiLAzNGrL8790
Summary: Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy both hate one another and hopes one or the other will die. But a problem with that is that if they don’t fall in love they will die. So, let the romancing or killing begin!
1. Love is Unexplainable

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy both hate one another and hopes one or the other will die. But a problem with that is that if they don't fall in love they _will_ die. So, let the romancing _or_ killing begin!

**Cursed Into Love**

**Chapter One: Love is Unexplainable**

Draco Malfoy: a loner but a powerful one, the one that left his mark by what he said whether intelligent or a put-down. But he and Ginny were enemies. Sworn enemies even before birth. But now as they sat there she noticed how stiff and pale he sat.

"I know it may come as a surprise-"

"Surprise? My daughter can't fall in love with a boy who doesn't even have a heart!" Her father said standing, his face red with anger.

She bowed her head in embarrassment at her father's opinion. "My son?" Lucious bellowed across the room. "Your daughter is a loner. No friends-"

"Because of what _you_ did to her!"

"What did I do?" He asked innocently raising an eyebrow.

"Don't be a bloody idiot!" Her father said angrily.

"Arthur! Stop it," her mum cut in.

"Stop what? He's talking about Ginny! _Ginny_-"

"Silence!" Dumbledore cut in causing the two fathers to sit down reluctantly. "We have no choice," Dumbledore continued and Ginny raised her head. "From what I see you both care about your children very much. With this saying we have no choice but to let fate go and see if they do or do not fall in love. This is up to them and them only. Ginny? Draco?"

Ginny looked over to Malfoy who stood up. "I want to live," he muttered darkly. "Even if I must…must fall in love with _her_."

"Ginny?" Her father asked.

Ginny met his eye and sighed. "I want to live too," she said softly and her father took his hand in hers before squeezing it. She looked back up to the youngest Malfoy who watched her own father before sitting. He's surprised, she thought looking to the ground in shock, why would he be shocked?

"So," Dumbledore said clearing his throat. "Let's clear up the situation and then talk about a solution-"

"Shouldn't we be thinking of that?" Ginny asked looking up. "Much as I value other people's opinion, of course, but it's our lives and _our_ hearts."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "True," he said. "Parents, will you wait in the guest rooms that I've placed for you? Just for tonight of course and Molly? Arthur?" Her mum and dad turned. "Try not to see Ron tonight."

Her dad smiled and took her mum's hand. "We'll try."

Ginny smiled as they left and leaned back into her chair. "Alright," she said once the Malfoy's left. "If we don't fall in love we die."

"Within a year," Malfoy said sighing and leaning back. "How in Merlin's name will we do that?"

"Love works in odd ways Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said popping something into his mouth. "Unbelievable and amazing but unexplainable ways."

-

Ginny walked into the room Dumbledore had given them both to live in. She walked through all the rooms and noticed one main thing. There was only one bed, "lovely," Malfoy said taking off his cloak and throwing it on a chair. "I get the bed."

"What?" She asked. "Where will I sleep? The bathtub?"

He smirked. "Funny, no, it's called a couch. You _have_ owned one haven't you?"

She glared at him, "and are you sure _you_ have a brain?"

"Go to hell, Weasley," he said taking off his tie. "Better yet, **die**."

She laughed bitterly. "If I _die_ you _die_ as well, Malfoy, you really don't have a brain."

He stalked past her. "You're bloody insane," he mumbled as he walked into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Called a shower," he drawled. "Couldn't afford that either? Well, that explains why your brother smells like a bloody pig."

"Don't bring my family into this," she snapped stepping right in front of him. "My family is far more greater then yours-"

"Your family is pathetic," he snapped back.

She raised her chin "Because we have love? Is that why?"

He scowled. "We have love in mine," he sneered. "Just nothing like your family. Your mother was an idiot to go to your father, you know. Could've been rich marrying Zabini's father. No, she went off and left Zabini's father for your bloody poor ass of a father."

He blinked as a sting of pain in his cheek came moments after what he said. "Take that back," she said her breathing was heavy and her ears red from anger as her fist clenched and unclenched. "Take that bloody back!"

"Make me," he hissed.

"I loath you," she said.

He leaned forward and whispered, "Well, guess what? I loath you more."

"I loathed you first," she snapped. She turned her head and met his eyes and a shiver came down her spine. His eyes seemed to show the opposite for a moment but when she blinked they were exactly what he said. "If it weren't for this bloody curse," she said pushing him away and opening a drawer that was luckily hers. "I'd kill you."

"Not," he said grabbing the bathroom door handle. "If I do it first," he continued before slamming it shut.

She closed her eyes before shaking her head and ripping off her clothes and placing on her nightshirt. Let's see who _really_ gets the bed now, she thought as she lied down under the covers. Bloody Malfoy, she thought and while rubbing her temples a bit, bloody headache. "Nox," she whispered and shut her eyes.

-

**Author's Note:** Short I know but good right? Spent an hour thinking of the idea but of course it was while watching a movie so that might've thrown me off. Lol. A scene was from Princess Diaries the second movie.

Also, I'll explain the curse in the next chapter.

Love, LiLAzNGrL

**Review!**


	2. Dreams and Feelings

**Chapter Two: Dreams and Feelings**

She walked down a cold hallway. Her eyes shifted back and forth, up and down, front and behind her. Her wand was in her hand. A war was all she could think what was happening. She neared a bright room and walked in it hesitantly. As she came in she saw a body down, dead.

_She walked toward it, her body shaking. She walked even quicker to the body as she realized or hoped she was alone in the room. She knelt down beside it. Blonde hair, blood everywhere, eyes open…_

_Gray eyes were open. She stared, her heart dropping incredibly. Her hand reach out, too shocked to do anything else, she wrapped her fingers with his. _

_So cold…_

_She closed her eyes before her body leaned forward onto his chest, crying. _

"_Why are you crying?" A voice asked. She looked up…no one was around, she looked down, Draco wasn't moving either._

"_Because he died," she whispered._

"_Who?" They asked._

"_Draco," she answered._

"_Are you worried you going to die, now?" They asked._

_She hadn't even thought of that. "No," she said, "I'm scared of losing him."_

Ginny sat up at that. She breathed in deeply as Malfoy glared at her as he sat in a chair across the room. "What are you looking at?" She asked as she closed her eyes.

_I'm scared of losing him…_

"Heard you," he said.

"Well," she said, "Dumbledore did say we'd have odd dreams and _feelings_ about one another."

He raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Get out," he said simply.

"What?"

"Get out of the bed," he said, "you took it away from me."

"Did not," she retorted. "Besides, who said this was _yours_?"

He got up and walked to the bed. He grabbed a fistful of the blanket. "You better have clothes under there," he sneered.

"Why?" She asked.

Instead of answering he ripped it off the bed causing her to squeal and she tried to grab the blanket back. "Malfoy!"

She glared at him and sat back down, taking her large shirt and covering her legs. "What do you think your doing?"

"Getting _my_ bed back," he said before eyeing her. "You don't wear trousers to bed?"

"No, I-"

"Do you even have knickers on?" He asked with a raised eyebrow looking amused. "Didn't know you were like that, Weasley-"

"Malfoy, one more word, I'll- I'll-"

"Kill me?" He asked sitting back in the chair and dropping the blanket on the floor.

"No," she said. "I'll make sure your life will be a living hell."

"You didn't answer me," he said his eyes going down to her feet and back to her face. "Are you wearing trousers?"

"Shorts," she said stiffly.

He smirked. "Why?"

"Why?" She asked furring her brow. "Your confusing Malfoy."

"And you're an easy target," he said laughing at her sour face. He stopped and found her staring at him. "What?" He snapped not liking her staring at him, he hated when people did that.

"You laughed," she said.

"Yes, a common thing people do," he said.

"No," she said shaking her head ad tucking her chin on her knees. "You don't."

He scowled. "Could you just leave?" He asked.

"No," she said firmly, "I'm not moving."

"Don't make me move you, Weasley," he sneered.

She laughed, "You couldn't."

"Don't try me," he said flatly before getting up, "well? Are you going to move or no?"

She looked down on the bed and to the bedroom door before looking at him. "Why don't we share? You stay on your side and I'll stay on mine."

"No."

"What, scared of me?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No, I'm more concerned at what our _feelings_ will do."

"Oh," she said. "Well? What would it matter? The curse can't _always_ control us."

"It did in your dreams."

She shrugged. "I'm un-protected in sleep."

"Just save us the trouble and get out of the bed, Weasley," he said putting his hand to his face and rubbing it.

"Share it," she said. "That's my final offer or _you_ sleep on the couch. I don't bloody care if I freeze or not."

He sighed. "Move over then," he sneered. She smiled and moved over. He put the blanket on the bed and she spread it out on the bed. "I thought you didn't care if you froze," he said. He slipped under the blankets and she shrugged, looking over at him.

"I think if there's a blanket on the bed I would get part of it," she said.

He lied down. "'Think' is the main word," he said as he drew the blankets up. He closed his eyes and Ginny watched him for a moment. His chest lifted up and down as sleep was winning him over. His lips still shut before a yawn escaped his them. His hair covered his already closed eyes.

She reached over and pushed it away causing him to open a sleepy eye and making her hand snap back to her. "I told you the feelings would come over," he said with another yawn. "You're lucky I'm too damn tired to care if you try shagging me in my sleep."

She snorted. "In another life, I'm sure," she said lying down and rolling over so her back faced him.

She was answered by a light snore. She rolled her eyes before shutting them and falling to sleep on her own.

She heard a familiar ringing and woke up. Groaning she noticed that Malfoy had left already and saw she only had time for a short shower before ten minutes with breakfast if she got out of bed that instant. Figures, she thought grabbing her clothes and turning on the water. Malfoy took all the hot water…

"Bloody git," she said before cursing under the cold water.

When she came out and dressed with her teeth chattering she ran out before running back realizing she forgotten her bag. She cursed the whole way and soon was at the Great Hall. She walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down before taking a piece of bread and chewing into it.

"Hey Gin," Ron said getting up from his seat and sitting next to her. He leaned over, "is it true? What mum and dad said?"

"About what?" She asked darkly.

"It is isn't it?" He asked. "Blimey, I'm sorry, Ginny."

"And what does that leave me?" She asked. "I'm the one who's stuck with the git."

He gave her a sympathetic look before grabbing a roll of the table. "Why were you late?" He asked chewing it.

"Malfoy," she said sourly. "Left the water cold, turned my alarm a good few minutes late, made me stay up late arguing with-"

"Got to go," Ron said pecking her cheek. "Class, oh, mum sends her love, they had to leave early. See you, Ginny."

Ginny sighed and grabbed her own bag after he left. She got up and found Malfoy next to her. "What do you want?" She snapped.

"'Hi' to you to," he drawled.

She scowled at him before pushing past him; he grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Bringing you to _our_ first class," he drawled. "Apparently Dumbledore did it." He gave her schedule in which she had forgotten to get and looked at it.

"Potions," she said closing her eyes and sighing. "Let's go then."

Surprisingly, he did follow but only when he offered his arm. "Don't look at me like that," he snapped. "Dumbledore's watching."

She looked behind her and found the old man watching them closely. Sighing deeply, she took Malfoy's arm and walked to Potions with him.

-

**Author's Note: **Curse _will_ be explained I promise. Not much D/G in here but it'll happen…soon. Lol.

Love,

LiLAzNGrL

Major apoligise will be given to a certain reviewer when I get my chapter six BETA'd for My Little Girl. 

**Review!**


End file.
